


Ti Amo

by TotallyNot



Series: Newsies Oneshots [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gay, Italian Racetrack Higgins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNot/pseuds/TotallyNot
Summary: Spot calls Race out of class for a surprise. But it wasn't exactly what Race was expecting.





	Ti Amo

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "You make me want things I can't have."   
> ALSO I KNOW IT IS INCONSISTANT WITH ITALIAN AND ENGLISH. IT'S LIKE THAT ON PURPOSE. I hate to hurt my boys but It had to be done. 
> 
> Finally, I know the Italian is crummy, I got it from Google Translate, but I tried to make it as accurate as possible.

Race smiled when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from Spot. 

 

**Spot:**  

Hey, feel like cutting the school day short? It's important. 

 

Race felt his smile grow wider as he typed out a response. 

 

**Race:**  

Sure, meet you by the flagpole in five?  

 

**Spot:**  

Sounds good, see you soon. 

 

**Race:**  

😘👬💙💙💙 

 

**Spot:**  

**❤❤❤**  

 

Race grinned at his boyfriend's response, and slid his phone back into his pocket. He raised his hand into the air and waited for the teacher to walk by. 

 

Finally, Mr. Wisel, the stern Italian teacher, walked over to his desk. _"Cosa c'è adesso, Signor Higgins?"_ **(What is it now, Mr. Higgins?)** He asked, his voice full of suspicion.  

 

Race put on his best innocent voice. " _Mi sentivo male, e_ _mi stavo chiedendo se_ _Potrei andare al_ _Infermeria?"_ **(I was feeling ill and I was wondering if I could go to the nurses office?)** He coughed weakly, hoping it would fool the teacher.  

 

Mr. Wisel shook his head. _"_ _Se te ne vai ora, dovrò raddoppiare i tuoi compiti."_ **(If you leave now, I'll double your homework.)**  

 

**_"_** _Va bene, devo solo andare."_ **(That's okay, I just need to leave.)** Wisel nodded and gestured to the door. This routine was not new to him, Race left school early all the time, but Wisel didn’t mind, as long as he did his homework and didn’t disrupt the class.  

 

Race grabbed his bag, and rushed out the door, waving bye to his friend Albert, who gave him the middle finger. He walked out the front doors, smiling as he breathed in the cold winter air. He was free. His smile only grew as he saw Spot, leaning against the flagpole, checking his phone.  

 

"Hey Spottie," Race said, as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "How'd you get out of Medda's class?" Medda Larkin was one of the Gym teachers, and their friend Jack's foster mother. She was nice enough, but had a zero tolerance policy for cutting class. 

 

"Just told her I was feeling sick, but would come sub for the football team for the game on Friday if she needed me to. She's desperate for extra players, so she let me out." Spot smiled. "She will always buy it." Race grinned, and the two of them walked towards Spot's car and prized possession, a 1988 Chevrolet that he had fixed up. 

 

Race climbed into the front seat, and Spot started the car, and they started off towards Spot's house, making small talk until they got there.  

 

Once they reached Spot's house, they walked upstairs to Spot's room. They played Mario Kart, one of their favorites, but Race could tell that Spot's heart wasn't really in it. After their teams third loss, Race paused the game and turned to Spot. "Alright, what's up?" 

 

Spot feigned curiosity. "What are you talking about?" Race glared at him. 

 

"Say whatever you have to say, I know you had something to tell me, you literally said that it was important when you texted." 

 

"What if I thought spending time with you was important and that's what I was talking about?" 

 

"Spot. Tell me. I won't judge you, you know that." 

 

Spot's eyes filled with tears, and he turned to Race with guilt written all over his face. "I can't do this anymore Race." 

 

Race looked at Spot, confused. "Spottie, what are you talking about?" 

 

"I can't be with you anymore Racer."  

  
   
Race's confusion slowly turned into anger. "What are you talking about? We've been together for months, and now you just want to call it off? You're gonna need to explain some things." 

 

Spot angrily wiped a few tears away. "Racer, I love you.. You know that." He paused for a moment. "But you... You make me want things that I can't have." He reached to put a hand on Race's shoulder, but Race pushed him away. 

 

"Don't fucking touch me Spot. What do you mean that I make you want things you can't have?" 

 

"I mean... I can't be gay, I can't have a boyfriend. I love you Race, but I can't date you." 

 

Race felt his eyes fill up with tears. "What do you mean you can't be gay? You are gay Spot. You're a one man pride parade. You're my..." Race hesitated. "You're my boyfriend and I love you."  

 

Spot felt like his heart was breaking into pieces. "I love you too, Race, but I can't disappoint my mother. She's the only family I have, and if I have to be straight to keep her trust, I'll do it."  

 

"Spot... I don't understand. You've pretended you're straight for years, why stop now?"  

 

Spot only shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." 

 

Race let the tears spill. _"F_ _ottiti, Spot."_ **(Fuck you, Spot.)**  

 

"Race..." 

 

Race shook his head angrily, turning away from Spot and heading towards the door. Spot reached out to stop him, but Race slapped his hand away.  

 

_"Non farlo! Non farlo, Spot. Lo farai solo peggio."_ **(Don't! Just don't, Spot. You'll only make it worse.)** Race pushed the door open, stepped out of Spot's room, and rushed out of the house. He started the long walk to his house, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his chest.  

 

When he finally made it to his house, he ran to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He curled up in a ball under his covers, and buried his head in his pillows.  

 

Race must have fallen asleep, because he woke up several hours later to his mother coming home.  

 

_"_ _Antonio! Sono a casa!"_ **(Antonio! I'm home!)**  

 

Race groaned, and rolled over in his bed, checking his phone to find two new texts from Spot, and a email from his sixth period teacher telling him the homework. _"_ _Madre, sarò giù in un attimo!"_ **(** **Mother, I'll be down in a moment!)**  

 

**Spot:**  

… 

 

**Spot:**  

_Mi dispiace._ **(I'm sorry.)**  

 

**Race:**  

_Lo so._ **(I know.)**  

 

**Spot:**  

_Ti amo._ **(I love you.)**  

 

**Race:**  

_Lo so._ **(I know.)**  

 

**Race:**  

_Ciò non significa che faccia male di meno._ **(That doesn't make it hurt less.)**  

 

**Spot:**  

Race, I know I can't make up for it. I truly am sorry. I wish it didn't have to be like this. 

 

**Race:**  

It doesn't! Spot, did you even think about how this would affect me??  

 

**Spot:**  

You think it doesn’t hurt me more?? 

 

**Spot:**  

I'm so sorry Race.  

 

**Race:**  

_Lo so._ **(I know.)**  

 

**Race:**  

_Ma non posso perdonarti._ **(But I can't forgive you.)**  

 

**Race:**  

_Devo andare, Spot. Ci vediamo in giro._ ** _(_** **I have to go, Spot. See you around.)**  

 

Race was snapped out of his trance when his mother called for him again. 

 

_"_ _Antonio! Vai qui e aiutami a preparare la cena!"_ **(Antonio! Get down here and help me prepare dinner!)**  

 

Race sighed, put down his phone, and walked downstairs, trying to ignore the sound of his heart splitting into a million pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> 100% trash. Drop a kudo or comment if you feel inclined. Thanks for reading!


End file.
